


you make me feel so glittery (you light me up like starlight on a christmas tree)

by zoeysdianetti



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/F, Fluff, aint that cute, dianetti, gina saves rosa from a long night of work, i wrote this so i wouldn't have to study for finals, joke's on me now i gotta study more in one day, no regrets tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21937630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoeysdianetti/pseuds/zoeysdianetti
Summary: Rosa is working late on Christmas Eve so she doesn't have to think about her family not wanting her bi ass there for Christmas. Gina is not gonna let her turn into a Grinch and comes to get her.
Relationships: Rosa Diaz & Gina Linetti, Rosa Diaz/Gina Linetti
Comments: 2
Kudos: 87





	you make me feel so glittery (you light me up like starlight on a christmas tree)

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas to anyone who celebrates it! Think of this as my Christmas gift to all of you

It’s getting dark outside. So dark, it becomes almost impossible to see the little snowflakes coming down. Winter in New York is beautiful. Ice skating, staring at the Christmas lights everywhere, Times Square on New Years Eve. All of it is beautiful, but Rosa isn’t there to enjoy it. It’s Christmas Eve, yet she’s sitting on her desk at the precinct, working late. It’s not like Holt asked her to, she _chose_ to stay. It’s not like she wanted to celebrate with her family, they still won’t talk to her after coming out. She can’t celebrate with her friends either, they only celebrate New Years Eve together. Christmas is for family. Rosa sighs. The whole floor is empty, everyone left hours ago. The night shift isn’t here, they’re on call from home in case something terrible happens. There are a bunch of uniformed officers a few floors down, but Rosa doesn’t feel like sitting with them. The elevator dings, making Rosa look up. She waits until it opens, curious to see who’s inside.

“Diaz, this is an intervention. What are you still doing here?”

“Gina? What are _you_ doing here?”

Gina steps out of the elevator and walks over to Rosa’s desk.

“I came to get you out of here. Everyone should be celebrating tonight, not working late for no reason at all. Come on.”

Rosa groans. “I’m not in the mood. My family doesn’t want me there anyway.”

“So what if they don’t? I never said I was taking you there. We’re celebrating together.”

“Well what about your family? Shouldn’t you be with them?”

Gina shrugs. “They’ll survive without me.”

Rosa sighs and saves the report she’d been working on. She grabs her coat and helmet and stands up.

“Where are we going?”

“Your place,” Gina smiles.

Rosa rolls her eyes. Of course Gina would want to go to her place. In her head, Rosa starts planning on where to move after Gina leaves again. When they get down in the parking garage, Rosa looks around, but she doesn’t see Gina’s car anywhere.

“How did you get here?”

“Subway. You have a spare helmet with you, right? I’d hate it if you had to fine yourself for taking a passenger without proper gear.”

“You are unbelievable,” Rosa groans. She hands Gina her spare helmet, puts on her own helmet and soon they’re roaring through the streets of Brooklyn. Gina holds on tight to Rosa, but Rosa can feel Gina trusts her. It’s not like the time she drove Jake to work and he almost crushed her ribs. Rosa is aware of Gina’s chest rising and falling against her back. It’s nice. It’s been a while since she took a passenger with her. To her surprise, Rosa finds herself thinking she doesn’t want to arrive at her apartment, she wants this moment on her motorcycle with Gina to last forever. Too bad she only lives ten minutes from the precinct. Rosa parks her motorcycle and helps Gina get off, making sure she doesn’t touch the exhaust pipe. It’s hot and she wouldn’t want Gina to get burned.

  
  


“Damn Diaz, is this where you live?” Gina exclaims when they enter the living room. Rosa throws her keys on a cabinet and shrugs.

“Yeah.”

“This is way less murder-y than I imagined. No weapons on the walls, nice wallpaper, a vase full of lemons. Why do you need that?”

“Why do I need what?”

Gina rolls her eyes. “The vase full of lemons, dum-dum.”

“Oh, that. The room needed a pop of colour.”

“It’s like I don’t even know you.”

Gina walks around the roomy apartment, checks out all the rooms, only to walk back into the living room looking disappointed.

“Why is your face like that?” Rosa asks.

“Where is your Christmas tree? Or any Christmas decorations, for that matter.”

“Don’t have any.”

Gina rushes to Rosa.

“WHAT?!”

Rosa just shrugs and turns the tv on. Gina snatches the remote away from her and turns it back off.

“Hey!”

“You, miss Diaz, are not watching tv. We’re going out for a Christmas tree.”

“It’s 10pm. Where do you think we’re gonna find one?”

  
  


To her surprise, Rosa finds herself at a 24/7 pop-up that sells Christmas trees merely ten minutes later. She has no idea how and why Gina knows about this place, but frankly, she doesn’t care. She walks behind Gina, who keeps pointing out pretty trees. Rosa can’t help but smile. When Gina turns around, Rosa quickly turns her face away, pretending to check out a tree.

“Oh hell no Ro-Ro, not that one. It’s uglier than Charles.”

“If you call me Ro-Ro it reminds me of Charles. Do you really want to become him?”

Gina shudders and shakes her head, then grabs Rosa’s hand and pulls her to another tree. It’s a fake one, but it looks almost real.

“What about this one Rosie? Isn’t it pretty?”

“Almost as pretty as you,” Rosa blurts out. Did she really just say that? Shit.

Gina doesn’t seem to care. “Just pretty?”

“Well, I would tell you that you are literally a goddess, but I thought you already knew.”

What is going _on_ , Rosa asks herself. Why can’t she stop herself from saying stupid, flirty things to Gina?

“I do know, but that doesn’t mean you can’t say it anymore. Shall we get this one?”

Rosa is glad Gina just brushes past the awkward remarks and nods. Gina excitedly skips away to find an employee. Staring at Gina, Rosa realises how lucky she is to have a friend like her. Nobody else would have given up Christmas with their family to get Rosa out of the precinct. Nobody else would have even bothered to check her schedule to see she was working late. Nobody else would have taken her to a 24/7 Christmas tree pop-up store to get her in the holiday spirit. And nobody else would be walking back to Rosa and the tree right now with an employee and her hands full of pink glittery ornaments and decorations.

“Oh hell no Gina. I’m not putting that pink shit in my tree.”

“Yes you are. Red sold out and silver and white are boring.”

The employee hears the conversation and chimes in. “Do you want me to show you where the ornaments are? We have a lot of other colours.”

“She doesn’t need other colours—” Gina pauses to read his name. “— Rudolph. Really? That’s your name?”

Rudolph sighs. “Yes, it is. Please spare me the jokes.”

“Show me the ornaments please, Rudolph,” Rosa says.

Rudolph shows her the way and then leaves to find the box with the tree Gina picked. Rosa stands in front of a rainbow of balls, lights and garlands. There is a lot of ugly stuff, but Rosa finds some beautiful black ornaments. She puts them in a basket, together with warm white fairy lights and, because Gina wouldn’t leave her alone, some pink garlands. They walk up to the counter, where the tree is already waiting for them. Rudolph scans everything, they pay and soon, they’re back at Rosa’s apartment.

  
  


“Where should I put the tree?” Gina asks.

“In front of the window, next to the tv.”

Gina starts unpacking the tree and putting it together, while Rosa goes to the kitchen to make hot chocolate for both of them. She walks out with two mugs, both topped off with pink mini-marshmallows. Gina gratefully takes the mug and smiles.

“I thought you hated pink?”

“It goes for everything except food. Pink food is amazing.”

Gina laughs out loud. It sends shivers down Rosa’s spine. Gina notices, but does not stop and think it might be because of her. Instead, she places her mug on the coffee table, grabs a blanket off the couch and drapes it around Rosa’s shoulders. Rosa doesn’t protest it. Instead, she surprises Gina by hugging her, wrapping the blanket around both of them. Gina rests her head on Rosa’s shoulder. They just stand there like that for a while, until Rosa lets go.

“Shall we decorate the tree?”

Gina nods and takes the fairy lights out of the paper bag Rudolph put them in. She opens the box and is immediately annoyed because they’re all tangled.

“Why is there no solution for this yet?” she groans.

Rosa helps Gina to untangle the lights. When they’re all done, Rosa wants to start putting them in the tree, but Gina is faster. She wraps a part of the string around Rosa and turns them on.

“You light up my world Rosie,” she giggles.

Rosa’s face flushes red. She knows it was just a joke, but it’s not like she can control any of this. She manages to get out of Gina’s trap, shakes her head with a little smile and says: “You’re a dork.” It doesn’t take long before decorating the tree turns into a playfight in which Gina and Rosa decorate each other, but eventually the tree is done. It’s a wonderful combination of pink and black, with the lights to bring it all together. 

“It’s like looking in your soul,” Gina grins.

“I can assure you there are no pink garlands in my soul.”

“Oh _please_. You wrapped me in a blanket hug with you. You called me a goddess at the store. You didn’t even make fun of Rudolph’s name and you kissed me under the mistletoe!”

“I didn’t kiss you under the mis—”

Gina shows the mistletoe she’d been hiding behind her back, holds it over their heads and kisses Rosa. Rosa feels her whole body relax. She grabs Gina’s waist and pulls her closer. Rosa can taste Gina’s strawberry chapstick. She knew it, pink foods are the best. They’re even better when they can be tasted on Gina’s lips. When Rosa finally pulls away, she doesn’t want the moment to end. Her forehead rests against Gina’s. The girls look into each other's eyes. It’s all super cliché, kissing under the mistletoe, the longing looks, but Rosa doesn’t mind. She loves all of it. She might even love Gina. As if Gina can read her thoughts, she says: “See? I told you there are pink garlands in your soul.”


End file.
